


SPNKINKBINGO 2018

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Collars, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Finger Sucking, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Purgatory, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: Aesthetics with drabbles from tumblr's kink bingo 2018





	1. Suck 'Em

The first time Jensen stuffed two fingers in your mouth while he fucked you it had made you burn with desire. His kink for having his digits sucked on quickly turning into your own and before he knew it, you were pulling his fingers into your mouth, sucking hard.


	2. Collar the Switch

 It sounded crazy at first but when Rowena said yes, Sam was happy to slip into his favorite role as Dominate.


	3. Flip the Switch

Once Sam had had his fun, Rowena had her go at him.


	4. Angel Condom

The best use of the archangel Gabriel is to stuff him full of Sam’s cock and keep his Sir warm.


	5. Carry You

The thing about Jensen is he likes his girls small. He likes feeling bigger than they are and he loves picking you up to fuck you mid air. And you have to admit, his tall, broadness turns you on just as much as his cock hammering into your cunt as he walked across your bedroom floor.


	6. Breed the Beta

Jo was only a beta but there was just something about her that made Dean hungry for her body. A need to breed her and leave his cum dripping from her overly stretched out hole.


	7. Summer Fun

A summer of hunting for the two young hunters turns into nightly orgasms brought on by wildly gyrating hips and loud giggles.


	8. Purgatory

In their time together in purgatory, Dean and Benny found they could seek comfort in each other. Gaining their pleasures and releasing tension one had fuck at a time.


	9. Emergency! You're My Boyfriend

“Emergency! You’re my boyfriend.”

Sam’s face pulled in confusion. “Okay, but why?”

You grabbed his hand, pulling him up the drive of your childhood home. “I kinda told my family I was bringing my boyfriend home from school and surprise that’s you.”

“You told them I was your boyfriend?”

“Well, not you exactly but my mom asked if I was dating and I said yes. And then she told me I needed to bring him home with me for my birthday dinner. You are the only guy I could think of that might play along. Plus what else were you going to do this weekend? Study for Rickman’s final that’s not for another two months?”

Sam’s mouth gaped like a fish before answering. “That’s not what I had, you know what, fine, Let’s do this.”

Snagging your hand up in his, Sam rang the doorbell and waited with you until your mom answered the door.


	10. Bar Mates

After long days of dealing with things that go bump in the night, be they monsters or drunks, Bobby and Jody always made time twice a week to go out for a cold beer and something to eat. 


	11. Living the Best Life

When Dean said he wanted kids, Donna thought maybe just one or two, but after their first little girl came the twins and after that was baby number 4. With just a few weeks left until their little boy was due, Dean whispered how much he looked forward to trying for number five.


	12. Pay to Play

 Jody and Donna were finally happy. They were in love and married but Jody’s house was a little too quiet. That’s when Donna suggested they have a baby. Only problem was, they needed someone to get them pregnant. That’s where broke college student,  Sam Winchester, came into the equation.


	13. Demons

To reward Ruby for her good work manipulating the youngest Winchester, Lillith gifted her toys that only the best could provide.


	14. Girls

Jody was starting to think her girls would never get along but behind closed bedroom doors it was another story.


	15. Mind Fuck

When Michael took over Dean’s body, Dean had no idea just how far the archangel was going to take it.


	16. I Fucking Hate You

Sam hated Gadreel with every fiber of his being and he loved taking his hate out on the disgraced angel.


	17. So Wrong

Her skin was soft under his rough fingers as his hands tore at her coverings. She’d been tempting him in jean shorts that barely covered the curve of her ass and a top that was sheer enough to show off her little pink nipples underneath all day.

Dean fought it, he did but when he found her panties under his pillow that night he snapped.

“HERE. NOW.” was the message Claire got on her phone and she snuck out of the bed she shared with her Alpha Sam and danced down the fall in nothing but a silk robe.

That robe never stood a chance as Dean ripped it from her body, his own clothes already gone before she’d entered the room, his cock hard and leaking as he dropped back onto the bed. He growled low in his throat as he beckoned Claire closer. Her slim thighs slotting over his as she settled her bare cunt lips against his throbbing erection.

“I can’t fuck you but I sure as hell can feel you. Ride me, Omega. Fuck yourself against my cock until I pop my knot.”


End file.
